Planet O
is a song used in the Italian version of the Green Jacket series using the final opening. It was also used for the Italian opening of The Mystery of Mamo. The song was performed by Daisy Daze and the Bumble Bees and the credits are listed as Sharon Woods/Farouk Safi-Norbert Cohen with the arrangements done by Tony Rallo. When the record was first released, it was released as a standard song however by its 3rd printing in Italy, it was replaced with a Lupin cover having artwork from The Mystery of Mamo. Lyrics Opening Version Planet O, Planet O Planet O, Planet O We are pirates from the Planet O We'll enslave you, we will break your soul We will chain you, make you fall and bow We will rock you, we will shock you Please don't touch me, don't come near me Please don't touch me, do you hear me? I'm a lady, just a baby What's a lady? What's a baby? Call me lazy. Call me crazy I don't want to go to Planet O (Na, na, nana, na) No, no, no, no, don't touch me Full Song Planet O, Planet O Planet O, Planet O We are pirates from the Planet O We'll enslave you, we will break your soul We will chain you, make you fall and bow We'll defile you, satisfy you Please don't touch me, don't come near me We will rock you, we will shock you Please don't touch me, don't come near me Please don't touch me, do you hear me? I'm a lady, just a baby What's a lady? What's a baby? Call me lazy. Call me crazy I don't want to go to Planet O (Na, na, nana, na) (Na, na, nana, na) No, no, no, no, don't touch me (Na, na, nana, na) (Na, na, nana, na) No, no, no, don't come near me We'll surprise you, scandalize you We'll surprise you, vandalize you Ahh... Ahh... Mercy, mercy. Help me, help me. Call my Momma Call the USO Planet O, Planet O Planet O, Planet O We will grave you, saturate your soul We will shake you, overtake you Please don't touch me, touch me, touch me Don't come near me, near me, near me Ahh... Hypnotize you. Ohh... Neutralize you Crazy it's save me. Serenade me Wake me, take me... to the Planet O... We are pirates from the Planet O We have come to capture you Please come peacefully Chain me, chain me, entertain me Hit me, hit me, dominate me Ahh... We will tie you, sacrifice you Sanctify me, Hallelujah I surrender to the Planet O Nana no no no no no We will tie you, sacrifice you Sanctify me, Hallelujah I surrender to the Planet O Ah... Phew.. Um... We will tie you, sacrifice you Sanctify me, Hallelujah Take me, take me... to the Planet O... Nana no no no no no Ohh... Ohh... We will tie you, (ooh...) sacrifice you Sanctify me, Hallelujah I surrender to the Planet O No no no no no We will tie you, sacrifice you (Sanctify me) Sanctify me, Hallelujah I surrender to the Planet O We will tie you, sacrifice you... Category:Songs Category:Italian Themes